moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
S2M6/Walkthrough
Walkthrough The mission starts in the Zoshlings (Set) ship. Only one Zoshling member remains missing; Splutnik. Captain Squirk tracked him with his ZPS and he appears to be in Jollywood. As Jollywood happens to be a big place, Captain Squirk sends Dr. C. Fingz along to help you. His physic ability can help track down Splutnik. You're now on Jollywood's market place. There is a Blue Jeepers who sells flowers, Moe Pukka who sells spices and Snozzani who sells musical instruments. Dr.C. stands near a giant poster of Bobbi SingSong because he senses Splutnik in that area. The player has to click on the poster to reveal a giant door and to make an antique record player rise up from the ground. Blue Jeepers congratulates you on finding Bobbi SingSong's secret yoga retreat. You react confused. Blue Jeepers: "Bobbi SingSong, Jollywood's biggest gooperstar. But rumour has it he takes brakes from his stardom at his secret Yoga retreat. But finding it is one thing, as Bobbi only lets in monsters who have a jolly good taste in music." Dr.C. is certain Splutnik is in there. For you to figure out how to get in. *The record player is missing a horn. Snozzani sells instruments but will not sell the horn because its an antique. However, he is willing to give it to you in exchange for a red flower with six tear-shaped petals, but are sold out. The flower he seeks is currently only sold in a blue colour. *The only really red thing around is Moe Pukka. The player asks if he's allright and he explains he tried out this new spice he got in store. But it was so spicy that he got red. He ask the player to find anything that can cool him off. Blue Jeepers has a watering can which you can take without question. When the watering can is given to Moe, he turns blue, and gives the player Red hot spice, declaring he will never try anything spicy again. *The Red hot spice reacts with the flowers and gives them a red colour. You can take these from Blue Jeepers without having to give anything in return as well. As promised, Snozzani gives you the horn in exchange for the flower. The horn is to be placed on the record player. Game: Groovy Gateway. Use the space button to keep the music going on a certain pase until all the lights on the door are lit. The next scene is at the Yoga retreat. Bobbi SingSong is seen talking with Big Chief Tiny Head and requests him to share wisdom, which happens to be nonsense, but Bobbi finds it enlighting. Big Chief asks how you got in here, stops mid sentence when he realizes you’re a Super Moshi and leaves because he claims to be late for his biggum hula dance class. Bobbi SingSong introduces himself and asks what brings the player to his retreat. You explain you’re looking for a Zoshling, a word unknown to Bobbi. Dr.C points out the floating fellow to be Splutnik. Bobbi SingSong: "Oh him! Yes, he’s completely transcended. I’ve tried for so long to get to that state! He did it so quickly!" He is worried though, as Splutnik has been up there for some time. You need Splutnik to get down. Bobbi says he has a mantra to get someone out of deep trance, although he does not know how it works. Mantra: "A smell quite right, an ear’s delight, a touch so light." The order is not of importance. *There is a pan with food cooking, but removing the lid won’t make the aroma reach Splutnik. On the upper left is a fan stuck in some vines. Place the fan next to the pan and click on it to make the aroma blow Splutnik’s way. *Next to the pan, there is a clickable object among other stuff used for cooking and it happens to be a flute. Your monster can play the flute, so give it them. *On the upper right, there lies a peacock feather on the floor. Use it to tickle Splutnik. Splutnik awakes and is confused. After asking the wherabouts of his jetpack, his memory returns. Big Chief Tiny Head stole it and put him into this trance. Splutnik says Big Chief can be found at the mountaintop temple and Bobbi knows the way, saying Big Chief will pay for this. At the temple you confront Big Chief, asking why he put Splutnik in a trance. He explains it gave him time to research the jetpack and that you have no idea who you’re dealing with. Bobbi says he can’t believe Big Chief was a fraud all along and challenges him to a dance off. Big Chief frets a little and says the dance floor is dirty. Game: Do the scrub step! Hold your mouse button down and move it around. Big Chief comes up with another excuse, saying the floor misses a few tiles that lie around the place, that are hard to miss. Now it's time to dance. Game: Diabolic Disco! You have to use the direction keys to perform a beat for Bobbi to dance on and pass 3 stages. No talent required! Big Chief compliments Bobbi’s dancing skill but says it does not matter anymore. A video sequence begins: Big Chief stomps his staff on the ground and gets transported. The ceiling with spikes is slowely coming down and about to crush everyone. Elder Furi suddenly bursts through the wall and stops the ceiling by using some force from his staff. Elder Furi has been gone for a long time. He explains he was sucked up by Scare Force One after the battle in Super Weapon Showdown. He jumped out of the window, using his cape as parachute, and landed on a remote part of Music Island. He has been wandering the past few months and received an anonymous note that said the Super Moshis were in Jollywood. So he went investigating and found you. He does not know much about Big Chief Tiny Head but he has C.L.O.N.C. written all over him. He orders you to take the Zoshlings to their ship and he will go back to the Volcano. You can now pick up Bobbi SingSong to hang at your place. Back at the ship, the last member has been reunited with the Zoshling crew. They are ready for takeoff. Epics Walkthrough 1. Jollywood is just Ollywood with its J. When you're on the marketplace, you'll see "Jollywood" in big letters on the left of the screen. Click on the "J" to receive an EPIC. 2. Bobbi likes his favourite song 3 times! When you're attempting to wake up Splutnik in the Yoga Retreat, you'll see a jukebox on the left of the screen. When clicked, Bobbi dances to the beat, but Dr. C informs the player it’s not calming enough for Splutnik. If you click the jukebox tree times, an EPIC will come out. *What a jolly good tune! *I love love love this song! *I can't get enough of it! 2. Splutnik is just too grounded. When ordered to go back to the Zoshling ship, before picking up Bobbi, you can take the jetpack from the pedestal. Give it to Splutnik for an EPIC. The entire list of all EPICs. Category:Walkthroughs